At present, touch display panels have become the mainstream display terminal configurations, and capacitive touch screens have an absolute dominant position. In order to reduce a cell gap, the capacitive touch screens enable integration of a touch panel and a display panel using In Cell solutions.
Generally, a touch display device is driven using a time-division driving method for display. Time-division driving refers to a method for alternately displaying and touching in one frame picture time. In order to improve the touch effect when an embedded touch screen is fabricated using an array substrate having a gate driving circuit, one frame time of the display device is divided into a plurality of alternate display phases and touch phases, so as to improve a report rate of the touch. In a touch phase, driving of display is paused, and a first node of a stage of shift register unit where the pausing occurs is always at a high level after pre-charging of a previous stage. As a discharge module connected to the first node has inherent leakage current, in a touch scan phase, current leakage may occur to the first node through the discharge module, and the first node cannot be maintained in a high level state. In a display recovery phase, a voltage of the first node (for example, a pull-up node) of this stage of shift register unit is lower than a voltage of a first node of another stage, which causes a voltage of a signal output from a gate driving circuit of this stage to be lower than that of another stage, and there will be a dark line during display. In the entire touch display process, the display phase and the touch phase may be paused alternately many times, and there may be many dark lines on a display screen, thereby resulting in degradation of the display effect or even failure in display.
Therefore, how to avoid the dark lines during display becomes a technical problem to be solved in the art.